


Unencumbered..

by Valkyrie001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie001/pseuds/Valkyrie001
Summary: Lena Luthor has had a crappy day at work.. She needs to relieve some of her tensions..She thinks of her "Friend" Kara Danvers, a very sought-after (Goddess, of arousal inducing muscle, and oh so wonderfully rippling ab-d) Personal Fitness Trainer....How she, they relieve that tension is up to them...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first SuperGirl fan fic.. Please be kind..
> 
> Hope u enjoy.. 😊

Lena Luthor CEO.. of L-Corp had, had enough. She’d had one of those days where everything, and everyone was more than willing to be difficult.. The simplest things were so hard. A 5 year old could of gotten them done, but today for some reason nothing was going the way Lena had planned..

Calling on her assistant Jess, she slung the folder she had be pursuing through, trying so hard to concentrate on the slightest thing, across her desk.. She was a Luthor after all should she let a shitty day like today stop her from getting things done.. Today yes..

As Jess entered her office notepad in hand, expecting Miss Luthor to lay out, give her some more tasks she was surprised to find her boss telling her she was calling it a day and heading home, requesting that Jess do the same. They had been working so hard of late, the last couple of weeks. They had earned it after all..

Jess didn’t have to be told twice, once they had said their goodbyes, that they would continue on the Monday rested and refreshed. Jess was spinning on her feet practically cantering out of the office, as fast as her heels and dignity, without being to obvious would carry her..

Of course this brought a tiny smirk to Lena’s face. Was she such the tyrant of a boss that at the mere offer of an early Friday had her assistant high tailing it out of the room..

Clearing away the many folders on her desk trying to relax from the day, she found herself struggling to chill the irritations, obsessives of an unfinished day pulsing through her body, needing so desperately to be complete. Something actually seeming to have been gotten done..

She needed to un-wind her body, something to rid the noisy mind, tension in her shoulders and neck..

When she got like this Lena would usually end up with some kind of horrendous headache, unable to fully function, like her brain had been put into some kind of bench vice, constant pressure on her temples, light sensitivity, eyes unable to focus, her only purpose from there on out a dark room and as many painkillers her body could medically take.. A migraine..

Her mind swimming with ideas that she just couldn’t seem to calm, Stowe away.. Like rapids bashing on to the rocks of her mind, noisy with a continuous thrashing, beating at that same boulder. Her brain..

A fly trapped in a jar bashing, pinging over and over, trying to find a surface, a hole, an exit to escape from.. The fly a comparison to her brain, rattling at her skull, ricocheting off of every inch of glass..

Wound up so tightly from not being able to bring a single thought to the surface of her jumbled mind.. One of the cons, if you like of being a genius I guess, forever thinking, over thinking.

So many different scenarios of how she can save the world, cure diseases. Invent environmentally friendly cars, appliances. Remedy starvation, and famine.. Inevitably World peace..!!!.. Some days, like today it was.... Could be mentally exhausting..

Then she remembered Kara.. The Personal trainer, she had done exercise classes with, joining from her local gym and become friends with a few months ago..

Wondering on the off chance that she may be able to fit Lena in for a Personal Session, for maybe a couple of hours.. Something to at least release the tension, lighten her shoulders and mind..

It was a big stretch of course, Kara had a very popular class, many had sought her out in the hopes of losing weight, toning up..

The trainer herself was the epitome of personal advertising.. If you want to look like this, i.e. me, come do this.. She was how you say a towering Goddess of strength and agility..

A steam train of stamina, powering through.. Every part of her body was toned, sculptured, and of course rippling with muscle.. The six pack abs, and the V shape of her hips was a personal favourite of Lena’s..

and dare we mention the flinching of the gorgeous goddesses limbs, everything muscles, each time she did a rep, push up. Those intolerable star jumps Lena absolutely hated doing..

Its just the warm up she says, a warm up.. I’m half dead already, and your telling me this is the warm up..!!!..

and all of this topped of with a gym logo tank top. A sleeveless vest, which only emphasised, showed off Kara’s heavenly structured shoulders, and collar bone. That long neck that looked ever so kissable..

Skin tight exercise leggings, and if she was feeling unintentionally teasing to her students, i.e. Lena. those skin, butt tight. Gnawing at your own fist, orgasmic inducing, on the spot gym shorts.

The ones that whenever Kara bent forward to stretch, would show the slightest hint of the curve of her buttocks. The part where the top of the thigh meets the flesh of your bottom.. Not that Lena had been looking that much of course.. But..!!!

She was also how u say, ever so easy on the eyes.. Kara was absolutely beautiful.. Blonde, occasionally wavy hair. Although for the classes, was worn in a ponytail, but still so glorious..

Her skin was like the light colour of honey, and the CEO.. bet just as ever so sweet to taste. Tanned and soft looking..

She had the bluest of blue eyes, that Lena swore were the colour of ice, a crystal clear ocean, and when she looked at you it almost felt like they would just bore through you, to your very soul, essence..

Have u melting in a quivering puddle of arousal, and if she just happened to bat her eye lids at you.. Oh My Gaw’d.. Ok so yeah Lena had it bad.. Real bad..!!!..

For a while now Kara and the dark haired brunette had become “friends” of some what. They had of late been doing some shameless, if you will flirting with each other during classes, eyes searching for the other as they stretched and bended seductively when touching their toes, if that was at all possible..

The kind that had Lena slowly stroking up along her legs as she stood from touches to the floor. Eyes as high in her lids as she could, watching for Kara’s reactions whilst she did this. Knowing full well what effect it had by now, on her..

Lena had caught Kara looking at her from behind on one such class, the blonde was suppose to be helping another student reach her optimal stretch, and inevitably the floor. Gently pushing at the arched forward back, of said student so she was able to fully touch the ground, palms down..

Lena herself bent over doing the same stretch. Skin tight black leggings, and matching, second skin, like top. Every inch of her curves, taut legs on full display. Dark almost black hair in a ponytail..

Looking up from the ground she had so proudly touched, the brunette found herself looking in the direction of the mirror stretched before them. In front from one side of the wall to the other..

Lena, like most, thought it scandalous how these gyms always seemed to have these massive mirrors in them for all to see themselves, in all their, if like Lena, as she hated them, in all her painful unrelenting glory..

All her what she sometimes felt, especially if she was having one of her frumpy days, her lumps and bumps, on full display, jigging around shamelessly for all to see.. Of course she had none, but that is what it felt like when she first joined the class..

After a few sessions, she like most realised all were in the same boat as her. No-one honestly seemed to care, except for how they themselves looked, and once the class started and you were slogging it out like the rest of the poor souls that surrounded you. Sweat pouring out of your every pore, orifice, nook and cranny. As if you yourself were trudging through to the very pits of hell. Hot and bothered and feeling so un-feminine and manky.

Hades, God of the Underworld himself would have turned u away.. Cerberus he’s 3 headed guard dog smelling u a mile off. Warning he’s master of your impending approach.. You Shall Not Pass..!!!

Which is why Lena, never went to the front row of the class always arriving that little bit earlier than most. She could have that perfect spot near the middle, her mat placed neatly down like she was reserving a sunbed for that sweet sun enveloping bathe.

Making sure above all she had that perfect hidden position just that little bit tucked away, but not enough that she couldn’t be seen..

Lena had looked up from the floor, casual like, casting her eyes upwards from her toe stretch, a slight graceful bounce in her. Palms squishing, moulding into the floor. Lifting her eyes to the mirror, a mirror so damn big, no matter how many people stood in front of you, you would still find yourself..

What she wasn’t expecting was to see Kara gawking at her from behind, although a couple rows back, diagonally from Lena, it was obvious the blonde was staring at her. Well at her butt anyways..

If the brunette didn’t know any better she could of sworn there was drool glistening from the corner of the instructors mouth. Her eyes hypnotized from the gentle jiggle of Lena’s hips buttom. The sway as she just slightly so, bent each knee pushing through the pull of her touches to the ground..

After quickly looking around the class to see if anyone else was witnessing the blondes gaze, Lena shamelessly (but not in her eyes).. slyly, caught the blonde’s attention, eyes to the mirror, signature eyebrow raised, and a huge smirk on her face..

Clearly the instructor liked what she saw.. and Lena made very sure that the blonde saw her, that she had been caught in her peeping..

Kara her face glowing the brightest of reds returned to her class shaking her head from her butt hypnotic doze. Her embarrassment shinning through in her rush to move on to the next stretch. Her fluster showing in her voice hurried and a little rambled..

Lena loved every second of it.. That surge of energy through her entire body knowing that someone, a goddess in structure, as beautiful as Kara is, was interested in her. Even as sweaty, and unpleasant as she clearly, undoubtedly looked, and felt..

If that wasn’t a reason to return to the class the next week, then what was.. The incentive to lose weight, and tone obviously there. But knowing the instructor herself seemed to like you, be drooling over you.. Well..

So return to the class she did, and of course the glances continued.. As the weeks went on the brunette herself too also gawking, and occasionally getting caught peeping as Kara had..

It became like a game of tennis, eyes bouncing, searching for each other across the room. More than occasionally searching for each other in the reflection of the gigantic mirror..

At some point the two of them would have been caught, the obviousness in their staring as the sessions went on, they had each been doing it for so many weeks now. They had gotten sloppy in the hiding, of the flirting. Mesmerized with their looking.. A Shameless slow licking of their lips, as they watched each other..

People were beginning to notice, the little snigger from behind, or to the side.. That evil eyed glare from the odd jealous ones, clearly annoyed that Lena and not them were the object of goddess Kara’s adulation.. Admiration..


	2. Chapter 2

It was after one such hard-core session that Lena had found herself in the Leisure centers in house bar, parched from an extreme workout, that she needed a refreshment. Something with lots of ice in it.

Something that was cold, wet and thirst quenchingly good. If Lena knew she could of done it, she would have asked for a bucket of ice to drink, pouring it over her head, and body. Anything less would not have quite satisfied that dry, arid desperation. That need to drink her full body weight, and some..

Half Finishing her third class of ice cold water, condensation forming on the glass the brunette rubbed it across her forehead temple to temple, her back to the room she casually turned around towards the entry door, she’d heard a familiar someone entering.

A heavenly tone, a voice she had come to know very well. Wanted to know very well..

Lena’s guess, Being that the blonde was a staff member of the gym etc.. and that clearly many people knew her and wanted to be known by her, through her class or otherwise.

Quite a few people had said Hello, casually catching Kara’s eye. A little nod of the head in recognition from the goddess, that slight grin of her mouth. The odd glimpse of glistening white teeth as she showed her sunny disposition..

The one that always made the strong, revered by her employees. No nonsense taking CEO.. Feared by her many L-Corp investor’s..The stiff upper crust, snotty gentlemen who still believe a women’s place was in a kitchen..

Her legs spread eagle, and ready for her man, her mate. Her only duty, bare him children, a spawn.. A smile that always made Lena go weak at the knees, a slight hum of satisfaction in her voice each time she got to witness it..

Kara making a beeline for Lena, just as of course the brunette unashamedly slid the wet glass slowly down the side off her face, dragging it that little bit further once she knew the goddess was watching.

Down the side of her neck, across her chest, gliding over her collar bone.. A little show for Kara, and only Kara’s attention, and man had she reeled her in.. Hook line, and sinker..

The brunette was even sure Kara’s strut towards her had quivered a little in the knee’s on its way to her. The blondes tunnel vision, line to Lena wavering a little, cheeks red, and clearly flustered..

Lena loved this effect she had on Kara, and she knew Kara loved it too. Especially as Kara knew the quaking of the joints were many times returned to her, from the brunette..

Try as she might Kara to was struck down by Lena’s beauty. Snared without escape in those deep encasing, almost translucent green eyes. The sheer softness of her pale, English rose skin. Her almost black, shadow consuming hair, that only highlighted the beauty of her eyes. Dark, against light..

That Sharpe torturous Jawline that Kara swore could cut through bread. The streamline of the brunettes neck. Kara had noticed many times as Lena stretched her neck, chin pointing to the ceiling, the arching, circling of Lena’s head through, and to the sides, just so..

If Kara was to say she hadn’t envisioned running her tongue, kissing her lips down Lena’s neck from her ear lope slowly down, sucking at the pulse of the brunettes neck, she would most definitely, and positively be utterly lying through her shiny, immaculate teeth..

Lena’s casual hello, and Kara’s squeaked hello in return, still reeling from the brunettes little show, quickly had the blonde gathering herself. She offered Lena a drink enquiring what the brunette choice of drink was, so she could maybe order the same from the barman when he approached them..

Lena seeing a table for two, gestured for Kara to sit, join her.. Of course she did..

They ended up chatting for hours, about everything and anything. No subject matter was unapproachable. It was like they had know each other forever the conversation just flowing off their tongues, like it was second nature to them, like they had done it a million times before..

Lena had never felt so comfortable around anyone like this, she felt like she could share her deepest and darkest secrets with the blonde. So relaxed under the gaze of ice blue eyes. Unwavering and focused on Lena and only Lena. hanging off of her every word..

The building could have burned up, fallen to ashes around them and they wouldn’t have felt it.. World War three could have started, bombs going off, exploding. They wouldn’t have know..

Luckily the bar serving food, they ended up staying there for a light dinner. A couple of burgers and shared curly fries, that Kara had bright eyed, eagerly requested. Kara’s class having finished past lunch time.. they probably wouldn’t have eaten an evening meal otherwise. Not wanting to leave each other so as they may carry on their heavenly conversing..

This went on for weeks, they would chat casually for hours, each time meeting after Kara had finished her last class, which turned out to be only an hour later. Luckily for Lena as waiting around wasn’t one of her strong points..

They spoke about how they had both been adopted when they were young. Kara’s parents dying in a fire, whilst she slept at a friend’s house.

Lena tragically losing her Mother when she had not long turned 4.. Losing her father when she was a teenager to cancer, which was why she had endlessly, and painfully on some days, spent hours on end in one of her labs, trying desperately to find a cure for the dreaded life, family destroying disease..

The commonalities between them became astonishing.. How they both had a love for, of food.. Ice cream and doughnuts being a favourite for each of them, much to Kara’s absolute child like delight, which the brunette found quite endearing, special to see. Especially when it brought on that ear to ear, hugest of smiles from the goddess lips..

They found themselves comparing notes on the food they loved to eat, swapping recipes. Sharing the ways in which they would cook food, occasionally giving each other pointers on how better to cook something.. If a little of this or that was changed, or added.

How each of them loved to invent recipes, foods. How they were lovers of the just chuck anything in, as they go along sense. Giggling about the many food attempts they had mercilessly fooked up..

The tried and tested, as they say. That if it didn’t work with a bit of this bit of that, that they definitely wouldn’t cook it that way again..

They eventually perused into the outside world. It wasn’t about whether they were on a date, dating. They were in, and wanted to be in each others company.

No longer wanting to stay at the bar, its 4 walls, and food becoming that little bit repetitive, monotonous in taste. Showered from the gym, and changed into casual clothing. They would catch a taxi ride, being in a city, to one of the many local restaurants..

Lena found herself loving the way Kara would eat, the animation of it, her.. Almost, as if her body movements, gestures themselves would draw out the gloriousness of each succulent, perfect bite..

How Kara would put into words each nibble of food, like she was describing the heavens themselves.. A gleam of wonderment in her eyes, like a child for the first time visiting an ice cream store..

Of course it had nothing to do with the occasional, almost seeming orgasmic noise, or tiniest of squeaks, that would come from Kara’s mouth, lips as she tried food from a new restaurant for the first time.

One’s that Lena had suggested, that the blonde knew of, but never ventured into, but with the insistence of Lena fitting, paying the bill. The promise that Kara could get the next one..

Although on a sought after Personal Trainers pay Kara knew for sure, she could not have warranted, paid for what was on offer at these particular places.. She knew that the CEO.. often eat at them, as many a time she would talk so openly about how mouth wateringly deliciously items on the menu’s we’re. A billionaire, money not such an object for her..

How she couldn’t wait to take Kara to them, wanting to treat her, so the blonde goddess too could sample their delights.. Heavenly mixtures..

Kara begrudgingly obliging, knowing Lena would never give in and no doubt if she could have, and had mentioned she would drag Kara in by her ankles if she didn’t at least try some of the food on offer..

That also meant that Lena needed to try Kara’s favourites, a Chinese in particular.. The blonde had mentioned it so many times, with such enjoyment in her words, tone that she just couldn’t refuse..

Potstickers, which were a particular favourite of Kara’s. Her feigned, aghast shock horror look, that Lena had never tried, never even heard of them before..

A mock stab to the heart that even the word Potsticker sounded not only made up, but ridiculous in its wording, that it couldn’t truly even be food. If Lena didn’t know what a Potsticker was, that she must reside, actually live on the moon..

Funny enough after hearing the noises coming from Kara after she had eaten said Potstickers, going to said Chinese restaurant had suddenly become quite the occurrence.. It had nothing to do with the fact that the brunette herself enjoy eating them..

Like munching into a cloud. A definate apt description, if ever there was one, agreed upon by both Kara and Lena equally..

They found themselves holding each others hands across the table. Stroking each other forearms.. What had started as innocent brushing of fingers, clashing of hands as they would reach for their cutlery, condiments, Salt and Peppers, in the middle of their tables..

That longing of, Undressing of eyes. Stares they would give each other across the tables.. Sweet goodbyes, that turned into chased cheek kisses and just that little bit extra long of a hug as they inevitably said their goodnights. Longing, wanting for so much more.. Feet touching under the table, brushing of knee’s that would turn into stroking of shins, with an un-shoed foot..

On one particular day at the Chinese restaurant Kara had purposefully picked an out of the way booth, seated table, the blonde requesting to sit next to Lena instead of opposite her.. A hand that had started at Lena’s knee stroking circles, with a shy, yet questioning glace of hooded eyes from Kara, silently asking the brunettes permission for the hand to wonder further up her inner thigh..

Circles becoming oblong in shape as the blonde reached further along the CEO’s.. thigh her stretch almost impatient in her quest for, towards Lena’s center..

Then a request from Kara that she may kiss the CEO.. Their lips touching ever so slightly, a gentle breath on each of their lips as they lingered from the kiss their lips softly coursing over each others. Desperate for the other to not pull away from this wonderful, beautiful, first true blissful kiss....

Their eyes opening, as they searched for each others gaze pulling away ever so slightly, millimetres apart, yet feeling like a gap the size of the Grand Canyon could pass between them..

That desperate need for their lips to be close again, this time with heated wanton behind them. Like if they didn’t kiss again, keep kissing, the very air that they breathe would be taken from them.

An electricity coursing through their bodies, a surge of fire, raging, wanting and needing to touch, feel more of the other again, and again..

Lena’s hands, one squeezing along the bench, stretching to Kara’s lower back. The other surging up, reaching to pass through the blondes hairline. Kara’s ponytail gone, unwound, as she’d wash it, her hair from showering. Lena’s fingers threading the strands, fisting, and pulling for stronger purchase..

She wants the goddess closer, needs her so much closer. Their lips now clashing with abandonment, feverish with desire..

Kara’s circling hand on Lena’s thigh speeding to the finish line, patience diminished, gone. She strokes along the CEO's.. center. Although two layers, damn two layers, of clothing between the goddesses fingers and Lena’s hot, and some what joyously sensitive mound.

Her jeans so tight she can feel every finger tip, teasingly planned movement Kara hand is making. A pulse screaming through her entire body from her toes, to each strands of her hair..

Her heart beating so fiercely if she didn’t know any better she would see it jumping, pulsing under her skin, rattling at her ribs. Deathly beating in her eardrums. A mixture of nervousness, and wanting to jump Kara’s bones in the middle of this very restaurant.. and she knows Kara is feeling exactly the same..

She can see it in the blondes eyes.. Dark hooded, frenzied, almost rabid in her desperation to reach into Lena’s center, pass over. Remove her clothing. Feel the very everything of her slickness. Of Lena’s very being, essence, on and around her fingers.

Digging deep into her pussy, her arousal.. and she knows its all for her. Her juices, to touch, to taste..

To slide through the brunettes vulva, her lips. To pound her fingers into, wanting so much to give Lena that ultimate climax, she so desires and needs..

To hear the brunette say Kara’s name, breathlessly screamed from the tip of her tongue, over, and over again. Giving Lena the best orgasm’s of her life.

Because for Lena. Her adored beauty. One would never be enough, she wants to give the CEO.. the ultimate satisfaction.. Ultimate Everything.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yes I live on the moon.. Until SuperGirl, I was clueless as to what Potstickers are, were.. and I even Googled it to find out.. 
> 
> Clearly I live a sheltered life.. 😜
> 
>   
> I'll put them on my bucket list..😋☺🥰


	3. Chapter 3

Startled from their kissing Kara, although she knows her hand can’t be seen by the waiter under the table between Lena’s thighs, she removes it slowly so as not to cause suspicion, draw attention to it..

The waiter hovering at their table asks if they want anything else from the restaurant. A pudding, a coffee. Any more wine required. As if in tandem both women frantic in their request, ask for the bill, the waiter saying he will return. Kara places her debit card on the table, in plain sight for their server to find, and returns her gaze back to Lena’s, each lost in the window, beauty of one another’s soul..

Eyes skittering side to side at each other, the tiniest of jolt's in their irises, not wanting to look anywhere but in front. To remove, to take their eyes off of one other, a fear of falling, the desire for one another dissipating.. Smouldering, to melt away..

Of course it had to be done.. Kara needing to pay the bill, enter her pin into the card machine. As much as they wanted each other right there and then. leaving the restaurant without paying, was most definitely not on their itinerary. They quickly finish their glasses of wine, Gulping down the remainder, remnants of the delicious fruit. A little buzz in their heads as the alcohol touches the nerve endings of there brains, extremities. Kara grasp Lena’s hand and nods towards the door, exit. Gently pulling the brunette from her seat, their secluded booth.

Strolling down the city boardwalk for their homes. Lena pauses in her steps. Her hands antsy, she fidgets for a moment takes a deep breath. The dragging out. This so blatant need for one other becoming a physical and mental hardship, torture. Can they honestly keep doing this. Clearly they want each other. But never getting pass that wall. That obvious. The awkwardness of asking..

So Lena takes the plunge she asks Kara back to her apartment. Wine reacting to the fresh air, hitting her senses. She feels that little bit more brazen, audacious in her way. Uninhibited. Shoulders high bravery in her words. If she needs to be the unwavering, take no prisoners. No guff, in this moment CEO.. So be it. If she doesn’t do it. Especially tonight, after the things that had been unfolding between them, she will never ask.. Its a Now or never scenario..

A promise of an Unencumbered, uninterrupted return to what they were just doing. A removal of certain, and all clothing, and if Kara so wished, hopefully spending the night. Lost in each others sleep filled embrace. Appealing to Kara’s stomach. Her love of food. An offer of breakfast in bed. A steaming hot cup of tea, or a fresh morning coffee. Pancakes with whatever topping the goddess so desires.. I mean who could resist that right..

A huge smile on her face the blonde without hesitation answers yes. Maybe a little relieved that she, although also desperate to ask, hadn’t taken that high dive. That headlong dash, to the finish line of asking. So they head back to Lena’s home. Kara looking forward to seeing the apartment, penthouse, for many obvious reasons. But also Lena had described the views from her balcony, and panoramic windows, as breath taking..

Surrounded by National Cities Skyscrapers. Apparently some of the most wonderful buildings could be seen from the CEO's.. building, and when the Sun rises, or sets, beautiful colours are scattered across the skies, as we’re described. Like looking at the heavens themselves, a vista of ethereal proportions. Opened up before them, stretching across the wild blue yonder..

The taxi journey to Lena’s home was a very, how u say, intense affair. You could have cut the sexual tension with a chainsaw. If it wasn’t for the cab driver being a front seat away. Waiting until they got back to Lena’s apartment before they practically leapt on one another, hands and mouths undoubtedly everywhere. Exploring each others bodies, inside, and out.. It was a miracle they had gotten as far as they had, respectfully..

Thankfully the cab journey was less than 10 minutes. Although to them that was 600 seconds way too long.. The entire ride spent holding hands across each others laps. Bodies sideways, meshed and jumbled together, on the back seat. Gentle stroking of hair. Staring longingly at one other. Eyes flitting up and down between lips, and neck and on Kara’s part. Lots of staring at Lena’s breast, (not that Lena minded, she could be guilty of the same herself, if questioned about it).. No doubt mapping out all the places they so desperately wanted to cherish, caress and embellish their lips, and tongues on..

A kind of staring that had such intensity to it, an action movie with a bomb, and the saviour needing to disarm the device before it blew up an entire building, deciding whether to cut the red wire, or blue wire, to save the day, would themselves have been proud..!!!.. The kind that only an explosion of titanic proportions, like that of an epic disaster film, where a comet hurtling towards the earth, bent on total annihilation could break them..

and then of course you had to add the journey from the car, to the lift. Up to the Pent house, apartment itself. However long it would take to rip each others clothes off. Because at this point airs and gracefulness have definitely gone out the window, and would have taken way too long. Ravaging a hot, muscular, statuesque being that the blonde goddess was. Doing it publicly and in the lobby of the building she lived in. Had to pass through on a daily basis, as hard as avoiding that thought, deed was. To do so, act on it was probably not a good idea..

The lift, however was a much different story. Lena had the Penthouse apartment, it was hers, and only hers.. A security card and pin needed, that only Jess, (in case of a work emergency) and a select few had..

Another few more forward steps, off of the elevator. Through the double steel encased twin doors.. A long corridor between them that lead to the fire escape. A Set of stairs that had security coded access from the ground floor only. Again only a select few knowing it. The safety of the Billionaire of utmost importance. Their destination of desire, to unrestraint so, so close, you could almost smell it..

Extremely thankful that the CEO.. herself being the only person who has access to the security cameras installed in the lift. Cameras that showed Lena exactly whom was visiting her, and exactly what was going on in there. As soon as the lift doors closed downstairs and the penthouse button pressed. No-one around but them. They practically lunged for one other. Lips, bodies clashing. Hands and arms everywhere. Searching for purpose.. Desperation from the waiting..

Hands threaded through hair, tasking for stability in their closeness. The wanting, and need to now touch, feel each other. Seeming like in those few steps an eternity had been taken.. Now, So satisfyingly Reached, to being Conquered..

Lena ferociously rams Kara against the wall of the lift, their bodies hot and heated. The sexual tension oozing of off them. Fierce and Savage. Filling the tiny space, as they ascended, rise to the apartment. Clothing, etiquette, and being civilised no longer becoming part of their agenda.. To be quite honest the moment of shy, and polite had definitely passed. Their goals, whole bodily domination of one another. To seek out and find. To explore every inch of delicate, delectable piece of skin. To satisfy the need for each other, pleasure and orgasm’s a plenty..

The lift arrives. Dinging. Its destination met. Ground to a shuddering halt. The kind that makes your body jolt as it stops, but your inside, innards don’t. Like when you go over an exceptionally high bump in the road, and your stomach lurches. The doors slowly open, a tidal wave, tsunami of arousal enveloping the corridor.. Lena and Kara, still engaged in their physical affections, Undisturbed in their making out..

Kara having moved to the brunettes neck. Kissing with gentle licks to Lena’s pulse point, the tip of her tongue caressing the flesh, as it softly passes through her lips. Lena, her neck angled to the side, her chin to the ceiling is loving every moment of it. Humming her pleasure, her voice husky with desire. The lifts doors having thought its patrons, cargo have gotten off. The doors begin to close.

The CEO.. quickly lunges, hovers her hand, reaching between the doors stopping them from closing. Kara loses purchase on the brunettes neck, moaning, and grunting her displeasure. Lena Smirks at her, eyebrow raised. She grabs hold of the lapel, where the top of the zip on Kara’s coat is, and yanks her from the wall. Off the lift, pulling her back to her. Kara smiles softly, giggling into Lena’s lips.

They clumsily step across the passageway, entrance to the front doors. Stumbling over each others feet. Backwards, forwards, sideways steps. Any way they can move without breaking away from each other. They bump against the twin doors, Lena scurrying for the bag hung over her shoulder.. Keys, keys, where are those damn keys..!!!.. Scampering, bashing through, around the Mary Poppins of a bag she suddenly has. A bottomless void, where you just know the keys are, and have gone right to the absolute very bottom..

Impatience heavy with eagerness to get these fricking doors open. Their joined weight, embraced, unbroken, as if they were one person. Burdening, against, pushing steel forward. Keys fumbled into their hole. The doors pop open. So involved in themselves and not realising the doors have finally parted. They suddenly fall through the threshold. Its a heavy, awkward fall. Legs twisted, spiralling around each other, its going to hurt, and they know it..

Kara quick thinking, twists their bodies the brunette tight against her front. Arms in a python grip, wrapped around her torso. Toppling backwards she takes the full force of the fall, straight into Lena's front room. The CEO.. quickly straightens, sits up, straddling the tops of Kara’s thighs, lap. She’s ok, but is Kara. Shock horror, eyes wide, mouth agape. She puts her hand, fingertips to her lips, as a seeming like forever silence falls between them..

That is until Kara begins laughing, she thinks its absolutely hilarious. She can see Lena isn’t hurt. Is more worried about her. Laughter mixing, filling into the air of the brunettes home. Echoing off of the walls.. A deep guttural, chest jumping, earthy thick laugh. Almost sounding like a cackle..

Lena has never heard Kara laugh like this before, but she absolutely adores it. Its infectious. Heart warming, and has the brunette laughing a little herself.. Looking down at this goddess of a silly being, she asks if Kara is ok, a giggle in her question. Enquiring why she would do such a thing..

It was Me or You, Kara says, so nonchalantly. Casually. Like its an every day occurrence. Believe me, my body has been put through worse at the gym, training. The aggression, full forcefulness of the blondes classes. The brunette having witnessed, occasionally been put through this torture, can easily believe it to..

Lena smiles. Place’s a hand gently on Kara’s chest.. “Kara Danvers, You are my Hero" she says. Desire in her eye’s, Leaning forward, her hands threading through Kara’s hair, cupping at her cheeks. Steadying her for the drive forward, kisses the goddess.. Mine. Possession of this beautiful, heavenly being hers..

Kara immediately stops laughing, returns the sexual wanting, kissing. Deep almost aggressiveness in their longing for each other again. Their purchase hurried sloppy, tongues, teeth clashing. Bodies dripping with arousal, the need to have one another. To devour..

Lena reaches for the blondes coat, unzipping it as she attempts to wrestle, rip it off of her shoulders, unable to pass it over them, as Kara’s still laying down. Grasp the bottom of the pink skin tight, muscle enhancing. (Torturously lush to the brunettes eyes) body sculpturing top. Fingers fumbling. Impatience in her wake..

Kara realising, knowing like the brunette, she wants this so badly, so much. This is the next step. Undress, nakedness. Their bodies, skin touching everywhere, everything. Nothing holding them back. Exactly what they both wanted. Its happening now, not never..

She Leans upwards, shoulders, torso off of the ground, in a half sit-up position. Neck stretching to stay attached to Lena’s lips, as the CEO.. leans backwards to give Kara room to manoeuvre.

The brunette now able to pass the coat over the goddesses exquisite, heavenly shoulders. Shimmying, sliding it down her very palatable arms, biceps, off of her body. Kara flapping at her sleeves, desperate to remove the appendage, restriction. Its left discarded under her back once her hands are yanked free from the sleeves, cuffs. Her top is lifted, pulled over her head, and arms. Thrown away along with her coat. Slung, sliding across the heavily tiled floor. Their bodies move in tandem, beautifully together. Synchronised in the desire to undress. Rid themselves of the only thing now holding them back.. Clothing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kara's laugh. I couldn't help but think of the blooper from series 4. The one with Katie, and Chyler.. Where Katie makes Chyler jump as she pretends to do the scene. Screaming, and ducking away from Matello's attack.. 
> 
> Chyler, as Katie caught her unawares, is cursing at Katie left, right and center. Melissa, like everyone else thinks it absolutely hilarious, is laughing off camera.. 
> 
> I envisioned Melissa's laugh from that moment. How it sounded. How hearing it, made me feel when I saw the blooper..😋☺🥰


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so what was meant to be a couple of chapters, has clearly turned into whats looking like a Slow Burn..  
> What can I say, I'm enjoying writing them..  
> .  
> Can you blame me.. Just look at my "subjects"..😋  
> .  
> Ooh and here comes the smut..!!!..  
> .  
> Little bit nervous about whether It would come out right, across correctly.. hope I've done them justice..  
> .  
> Enjoy.. x  
> .  
> .  
> .

Kara lays topless. A modest white satin bra, around her breast. Plain in its pattern with a tiny lace trim. Nothing to extravagant for the Personal trainer in her, but still feminine all the same.. Hair absentmindedly pulled away from under her shoulders, off to the side, so as not to impede her movement. Lena thinks it, Kara looks absolutely beautiful. A rippling honey, with a hint of lemon scented blonde wave, cast across the floor..

She reaches for Lena’s coat. Its her turn, the CEO.. has paused in her way. Awestruck by the gloriously delightful mounds of honey tanned flesh before her. Kara’s breast. Jacket extracted. Easily taken from Lena’s body, as unlike Kara she isn’t laying down, joins Kara’s top. A burgundy rich in colour blouse, undone. Fingers twisting, fumbled. Damn these tiny buttons, why must they make them so small. Over Lena’s shoulders, down her arms. Gone..

Orgasmic Hypnosis, if there was ever such a thing, is Kara right now. Lena is wearing a beautifully laced black bra. The intricacies in its floral pattern wonderfully set. Its cupping, moulding delicately around her ample, bountiful flesh. Creating that just so, perfect impeccably scrumptious shape. For Kara a hand, mouthful of delectable, all consuming delight..

This is the moment of indecision. Their breast although covered with bra’s. Their tops off, discarded. Flesh is out, available and in the open. They want to view, to admire. Cherish, and appreciate.. Oh to appreciate..

Kara looks deep into The CEO.. eye’s, down to her breasts then back up again. Knowing exactly what the goddess wants. A smirk in her eye’s the brunette slowly lowers her body down.. Permission granted.. Left hand idle to Lena’s side. The blonde reaches up cupping, with her right hand, right breast. Palm and fingers around then across the bottom of breast. Gently strokes her thumb over a lace covered, almost transparent cherry underneath..

Revere and awe turns into heat. She grabs hold of the material, fingertips over the top of the cup and yanks it down to sit at the bottom of the brunettes breast. Released from it cage it tumbles into Kara’s mouth as she surges upwards, enveloping, taking a generous mouthful. Tongue teasing and encircling areola, halo-d nipple. Nibbles imprinted, indented white into skin, returning to pink, as teeth are released.

The CEO.. moans with pleasure heat rushes around her body, between her legs. Toes tingling. Senses on fire, going into overload. Teeth scraping backwards as the blonde pulls off of breast. A hint of lavender, and Lena’s essence lingering on her taste buds.. Finding purchase she wraps her left arm around the brunettes back, fingers gripped. Digs her right heel into the floor, pushes them to the left, rolling them sideways..

The goddess is now on top. Lena’s Legs almost flat to the floor, on the outside of each of Kara’s thighs. Somewhat startled by the turn of events, quite literally. Suddenly extremely grateful that her apartment has underfloor heating. Hunger in her eyes. She has just had a taster of the Personal Trainers strength, agility, and definitely thirsts for more..

Lifting her shoulders, part of her torso up, reaches her hands behind her back, releases the clasp, hooks of her bra. Slides the straps down her arms and chucks it over her head, discarding it with the other items of clothing.. She’s lost Kara to the adulation of her breast again. Kara is most definitely a breast woman. But who can blame her. They’re Lena’s breast and even she knows they’re quite the appetizing pair. Often getting her attention, wanted or otherwise..

Stretching her hands to the goddesses face, bringing her back in the room, eyes on The CEO.. she pulls the blonde down to her. Mouths crashing together again, tongues breaking through lips, she wants to taste her again, more. Kara lifts her left hand to breast, massaging it. Starts kissing Lena’s neck, loving the lustful noises, as she slowly, yet surely works her way down. Over beautiful collar bone, right hand to the other breast gropes, gently squeezing, as she takes some of it into her mouth..

Lena grabs at Kara’s jeans. Belt buckle jingling as she undoes its fastening. Pops open the metal button, pulling white satin from skin and reaches inside Kara’s panties, passing her hand over the mound, and pushes her middle finger through the goddess lips. Stroking across her clit and down to her center, plunging a finger into Kara's so, so wet, pussy. She loves the feel of it, juices on her fingers, and can’t wait to taste it..

The goddess breath taken from her. Heaves of pleasure, humming into Lena’s breast. Fingers exploring her has never felt so damn good. She grinds down onto the CEO’s hand, as she pushes deeper into her. The goddess bucks her hips, as she matches Lena’s hand thrusting inside of her. Driving against each other. Deeper, deeper still.. As much as Kara is loving the attention she is getting from Lena’s hand, she has something else in mind. Something that will give her so much more pleasure, and she knows the CEO.. will utterly enjoy it too.

Undoing the button of the brunettes jeans she grabs the waist band, and starts pulling them down. Lena lifts her hips off of the ground to assist Kara in her unpeeling of skin tight, luscious curve emphasising denim. Pulling them down all the way off of her feet. Lena laying there in her panties. Kara can’t believe the beauty of the being before her. How could she be so lucky. The goddess having been with many. After all she is quite the catch herself. Hello..!!!.. The CEO.. is a grade in, and of herself. No other women Kara has been with comes close, even compares to. Was this truly happening to, for her..

Kneeled between the brunettes legs, she pauses, and just looks at the CEO.. an angel, a celestial being of proportions. Skin the look and feel of silk. She wants to adore, and saviour every inch of it.. Beautiful curves, almost hour glass. The kind that when she walks her body sways. Perfect in every way..

Lena watching Kara adoring her. She loves the look she is being giving. Not only can she imagine. She can see exactly what Kara wants to do, is going to do to her. Its written all over her lustful, thirst craving eyes. Hunger in such a way nothing but being devoured would satisfy, sedate it.. Its such a turn on to have someone idolising her in this way. Juices pooling, her pussy throbbing with want. She wants the goddess face between her legs. To feel Kara’s tongue, mouth enveloping, engulfing her very being..

The reason she knows all of this. She is feeling the same way, intends on doing exactly the same to the blonde beauty..

Kara looks down between Lena’s legs. Almost like a switch, her eyes darken with lust, want. She reaches with her right hand, touching Lena’s knee. Gentle lovingly strokes down her thigh. Assuring Lena she cares for her, for her body. To caress. She looks at the brunette their eyes connecting, adoring. Almost as if in this moment their bodies are connected, one. Kara wants Lena to feel adored. Assured.

She slowly leans forward gentle light kisses to Lena’s knee, working her way down the inner thigh. Lips so soft, touching silk skin. With each kiss, her eye’s reconnecting with the brunette, making 100% sure Lena is ok with the path, direction she is taking.. To say the movements Kara is making, is doing absolutely nothing for Lena would be lying.

Each gentle kiss sending a line of heat straight to her center. Like veins mapping its way under her skin. Fever soaring, her pussy throbbing, juices building up even more. Desire for Kara to finally reach her destination, and devour her. Bring to her, her every need thoughts of how, where she wants, needs the goddess to touch her, to be.

Kara slowly works her way down the CEO’s.. inner thigh. Lays down on her front, body propped up from the waist up, by left elbow. Heavenly purpose reached. She plants a feather touch kiss on Lena’s mound letting her mouth linger, the lightest of breath cast there. Almost as if letting Lena know she is there, and if she doesn’t want this, now is the time to say..

Lena says nothing of course, all Kara hears is a groan, heated hum of pleasure coming from the brunette, her body shifting, legs going that little bit wider to allow Kara better, if more access. She kisses again, a little harder, right on the hood of the brunettes clit. Deeper into the skin, tongue reaching forward. Breaking through hood. Lips parted touching right on clit, tiny circles made, then with a little more speed.. slow again.. Lena’s body arches with pleasure pushing the goddess deeper into her. Gasping..

humming of ecstacy, picking up pitch every time Kara changes her speed. Fever climbing. Then a deep swipe of Kara’s tongue breaking through vulva, like waves parting, and Kara her tongue, is walking right through the center of them. A second stroke, a third.. then a returned to clit.. Her lips tight smothering moulding, clamping, sucking pulling her in. The tip of her tongue tickling clit..

Kara fingers touch at Lena’s center, teasing entrance. A little in, a little out, gentle, so gentle. A tongue swipe again. Then she slides index and middle finger though lips, up to clit, rubbing circles. Clockwise, anticlockwise. Driving Lena crazy her hips bucking now, she feels like she is losing control of her own body. Eyes tight, unfocused. Breathless, panting. She feel the finish line of climax building. Legs shaking. She needs more. To be filled..

As if Kara is reading her mind she places her fingers at Lena’s entrance again. A little In.. a little out.. a stroke of tongue. Fingers in a little deeper.. Out.. Tongue on clit. Circling, teasing. Gentle up and down motions. Fingers going in further, retracting. With each entry The goddess pushes becoming that little more forceful..

Harder .. Deeper.. Deeper still.

Lena grinds against Kara’s fingers now. Pushing down. Kara is knuckle deep.. Lena bucking ..

Deep So Deep.. 

Tip of tongue stroking, teasing lips. Up, down... The CEO’s.. breathing faster, harder. Noisy, so wet. Echoing off of walls, surrounding them as Kara pushes, pounds.. deep so deep.. she knows Lena is close now. Juices dripping from her center, her pussy.. Kara licks. Tasting. Teasing at the center. Fingers making re-entry. Picking up speed. A third finger is added. A fourth..

Pounding so hard. Pounding.. Pounding..

Kara looks up to Lena, her eyes to the ceiling, clenched tight. Heavy breathing, panting. Biting her lips so hard she could break the skin. Lena is so close now, and Kara wants to see it happening, wants to see the CEO's face as she breaks breaching through..

Just seeing this happening to Lena is driving Kara crazy. She can feel the wetness between her own legs. The brunette is saying Kara’s name..

Yes Kara, so good.. so good.. feels so good.. Yes, yes right there.. right there.. harder.. harder.. so deep..

Kara curls her fingers touching that oh so delicate spot. She knows she is going to send Lena over the edge now. The brunettes legs are shaking. Kara braces her, steadying. Left hand on the CEO's stomach keeping her grounded.. She licks at Lena’s lips, vulva again.. faster. Tip of tongue stroking up and down.. teasing her clit.. fingers pounding at center..

Yes.. Yes, so good.. So, so good.

The brunettes vision turning white. She grabs hold of the top of Kara’s head, threading through her hair pulling her deeper into her pussy.

She is at the precipice.. climbing.. climbing.. Screaming Kara’s name over and over.. So good..

With her left hand she grabs at her own breast gripping, groping harder, teasing nipples.. Her body internally exploding, sending her out of control. Over the edge. She orgasm’s. Kara continues. Pounding her fingers harder, if that was at all possible. She can feel Lena’s walls clenching around her fingers again. Kara sucks on Lena’s clit pushing her tongue against it..

A second climax. Kara laps at center, Lena’s juices.. Tasting her. Taste so good.. so, so good..

The CEO.. can take no more, she closes her legs clamping, them around Kara’s head, pushing her away with the hand clutched in her hair. The goddess understands and stops her motions. Lena’s body going limp. Arms and legs weighted to the floor. She is done, so done. A smile on her face. So satisfied. She looks up to the goddess before her, focus almost returning.

Kara has a huge smile on her face Lena’s essence around her lips, down her chin. She then sees the blonde place her fingers into her mouth, engulfing to knuckle further tasting Lena. Pleasure in her eyes, she wants every drop of Lena she can get.. if ever there was a time for Lena to orgasm again, seeing Kara do that, it would be now.

Kara comes back up to her knee’s, leans down to give Lena a kiss as the brunette swipes her thump across Kara’s chin. An attempt to clean herself off of her a little bit. They both smile into a kiss, Lena can taste herself in the goddess mouth. Kara slumps down. Lays on her back next to Lena, as they both stare at the ceiling, breathless and sedated..

But Lena isn’t done. Her body aches, and she can feel the parts of her body where she grinded herself into hard floor, but she doesn’t care. She wants Kara now, its her turn. She wants to taste the goddess now. Catching her breath she turns to Kara, begins to get up, the blonde confused Watches, as the CEO.. turns, grabbing her hand and pulls, wanting her to get up to.

Standing, they are now face to face, the brunette kisses Kara gently on the nose. Pulls her jeans down to the floor. As the goddess steps out of them, they are both naked now. Looks Kara deep into her eyes..

Bedroom Now..

Lena takes Kara’s hand, and starts walking backwards across the front room, towards a corridor, that Kara can only assume leads to the CEO's room. The brunette looking at the beautiful goddess before her, eyes hooded and dark. Lingering. Mapping skin. Occasionally looking over her shoulder, so as she doesn’t bump into anything. Once in the corridor, walks towards a large black door. Opens it and leads Kara in..

The room is huge, about the size, Kara’s guessing of her entire flat. A door to the left of them at the end of the wall, she guesses must lead to the bathroom.

The wall opposite, In the center, a large dark wooded sleigh bed. Kara has no idea what the wood is made of. Its carvings, definitely hand made, intricate, complex. Sophisticated in its way. She has never seen one so big before, her eyes agape at the size of it. Its majestic. Regal. Befitting a Penthouse, a Billionaire. Her own bed probably a quarter of the size. A night stand on either side of the bed, the same dark wood. A lamp sits atop of both of them..

A few feet to Kara’s left side. A dark wooded chest of draws, standing at about torso height. Arm to arm span. Making them clearly a complete set. A couple of bottles shaped in different ways. Chanel. Michael Kors. J’adore. An eclectic array of Lena’s tastes in perfume, if ever there was one..

To Kara's right. Two large dark wooded Venetian, Concertina, folding doors, one of them open. Kara can see inside of it, a walk in closet probably half the width of the building, and length of the corridor they had just walked down. Wall to wall clothes. Racks of shoes, that Kara is sure she has only ever seen as many of, in a store.

After letting Kara view her room, she is staying there after all. Lena spins, turns them around so as Kara’s back is now to the bed. Lena’s to the door. A grin on her face, eyebrow raised, in a way that Kara has come to love so much. The CEO.. now guiding Kara, backwards her thighs gently hit the side of the bed. As Kara looks to the bed, back at brunette. Lena kisses her, smiles. Then gently pushes her onto the bed. Kara falls onto the bed, pulls herself up towards the pillows as Lena on her knees, shuffles forward, following the goddess.. Eyes connected. Unwavering..

She is on the prowl.. She wants.. She must have.. To Taste.. To devour..


	5. Chapter 5

So Lena messaged Kara. Even if she wasn’t able to have a work out session, Just seeing her would be special in itself. The blonde had a way about her, that always put the brunette at ease. Lena could be herself, no airs or graces. The CEO.. Boss hat would come off, and she could just totally be, well Lena. She was able to leave the worries of having to run a fortune 500 company at the door, and just make everything about her and Kara and whatever else they got up to when she was around..

Lena wasn’t expecting Kara to answer too quickly as she assumed she would be doing classes, so was surprised when she pretty much answered back straight away. Apparently Kara was in-between sessions, so had a few minutes and being that it was Lena texting her, she just had to answer. Especially as the blonde goddess had, her words, missed her.. Lena mentioned she was, as they spoke, on her way home after having an early work day and inquired if Kara had any room left for a personal session, as she'd had the worst day ever. That she was in desperate need to un-wind, and release some pent up energy. Angst that had wedge itself in her shoulders..

Not one to miss up on an opportunity to be with Lena, Kara instead suggested that she put on some comfortable clothes, as they would have an evening in. That she would come round to her penthouse, with an order of take away from their favourite Chinese, with of course extra, extra Potstickers. That Kara herself knew of a way to get the CEO.. to relax. She wouldn’t say how, only that Lena would enjoy it immensely, and Kara being Kara, it probably involved lots of cuddling..   
A night spent laying on the sofa. Talking. Reading a book. Lena curled up in Kara’s body. Legs wrapped around the brunette thighs as she lay between them. Bodies flushed together and Lena’s arms encircling the goddesses torso. Her head rested on Kara’s chest, the sound of her heart beating in her eardrums. Helping the CEO.. drift off to an unwavering and glorious sleep. Her favourite position on the sofa.. 

Evenings Where Kara would spend the entire night stroking her back in the way that she absolutely loved. Feather light touches running smoothly from the base of her head, down her neck and all the way to her tail bone, and back up. Repeating this motion over and over. fingers drumming along the bumps of her spine..  
Words written in her back, Lena having to guess what she was spelling. Which was usually Kara telling her how she was Beautiful. Adored. or the cheeky ones that involved a body part. Kara asking permission if she could kiss, caress it. Her neck, a breast. Moments that had the CEO.. so very utterly, and totally flaked out on the sofa in Kara’s arms. Her later unknowingly being carried off to bed, waking up the next morning Kara spooning her from behind..

Or where they would just watch t.v.. Maybe a Disney film, as they were Kara’s favourites and anything the goddess wanted, that made her happy, Lena would give. To watch Netflix and chill. Which Lena later found out, when those two words were mentioned together Netflix and Chill.. were usually an underlining meaning for basically something that lead to sex..   
Not one to complain, as sex between her and Kara, was how you say rather enjoyable. Wonderful, in the biggest sense of the word. Kara had a way of taking Lena, her body in places she never thought possible. A euphoric dizziness. Like her body went into another dimension. Otherworldly. As if it was no longer hers, and belonged to Kara. Of course it help that the goddess that she was. Kara knew where all of, if not most of where Lena’s special buttons were..

The orgasmic inducing ones. The little tingly touches that would cause surges of electricity to scream through her Body. The hairs on the back of her neck, or wherever Kara was touching her at the time to stand on end. The kind that would just rejuvenate the Body.. Mind.. and Soul.. and undoubtedly always put Lena in the mood to jump Kara’s bones, as basically by the time Kara had finished with her magical touches.. Sexual Heat pooling between her legs, around her body to the point of bursting..

Lena had done what Kara had asked. Hair tied in a lazy bun, a few strands hanging lose. She had found her MIT. Sweatshirt. The kind that u purposefully buy oversized knowing its going to be your comfy jumper. The extra long sleeves that would need at least 3 turns up, to be the actual length of Lena’s arms. Sleeves that during the cold winter nights you would smother over your hands, clasped into a fist, keeping u snug. Or if u were extra cold joining the sleeves together at the cuff, and passing your arms between them like a long looping tube. A pair of loose tracksuit bottoms, and the fluffiest pair of socks she could find (probably a pair of Kara’s). It wasn’t often that Lena got to dress like this.. 

Her L-Corp, CEO.. chosen “uniform”. i.e. tailored suits, pencil skirts, corporate stiff upper lipped blouses. Louboutin shoes where the heels were never below 5 inches. This was Lena’s normal attire. Of course she had to dress the part. She was the Head of a Billion dollar company after all. A certain imagine, impression had to be upheld, maintained. On some days it felt like she would wear suits twenty four seven. She would get up in the early mornings, dress for work, do what seemed like a 18 hour shift, come home eat something if she remembered, or wasn’t too tired to. Then she would go to bed, sleep a couple of hours. Then repeat.. A Twenty four seven cycle.. of Rinse.. Repeat.. Rinse.. Repeat..

It was actually with the intervention of Jess that she took up going to the gym. Her assistant, slash friend had asked, practically begged her to find something to do. A hobby. Concerned that Lena was spending too much time working and not taking any time for herself. Her polite way of saying get a life. So she joined the gym. She’d seen an advertisement in their windows, passing them by a couple of times on her way to the coffee shop. Her way of getting 30 minutes of air. Clear her head and be away from the restraints, and confinements, often claustrophobic inducing four walls of her office for a bit..  
That is of course where she met the blonde goddess. She must thank Jess for that one day. As if it wasn’t for the fact that she had pushed her to do something, she wouldn’t have met Kara. Maybe a bonus, extra special Christmas present. She wouldn’t be able to tell jess that she had done it obviously, as knowing her assistant like she does. Giving her a gift for inadvertently pointing her towards Kara’s direction, would be a totally unacceptable reason for the brunette to shower her, in her mind with gifts. So basically a what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her reason for being extra special, spoilt one Christmas..

A cup of Honey and Lemon flavoured tea cooling in front of her on the coffee table. A small plate of Lena’s little indulgence biscuits, an a half read newspaper. Crossword, done in no time at all puzzle next to it. She’d already done the little jobs that had been left gathering dust on a shelf, not being sorted because she been doing nothing but L-Corp work. Some old letters, paperwork that needed shredding. A picture frame that needed fixing. Re-gluing, of a picture she’d taken from her balcony of a Sun setting. She’d come home one evening and found it on the floor, its nail bent and no longer usable. A hole in the wall, with the plaster crumbling away, from where it use to be.  
So here Lena was practically drumming her fingers. Boredom bashing at her door. Kara had said she would be to hers by 7pm. It was now 5pm. And time had seemed to be slowing to the point of feeling like it was going to stop. She wasn’t use to being idle, having nothing to do. The life of a CEO.. constantly keeping her on her toes, always on the go. That whole having an early day, starting to being regretted. Especially as she knew how much paperwork. How many projects she left back at the office..

Then she remembered an episode her and Kara had seen on one of their “Homeland” Netflix marathons. Where a young woman who looked remarkably like Kara, was parading herself. Her body, for an interview to be part of a princes harem. They had both agreed the young actress was absolutely gorgeous, and had a body to die for.. 

Her and Kara had talked about her. With Lena saying the young girl looked so much like Kara, she could have been her. Or at least her twin. The blonde having none of it and no clue what Lena was talking about. Of course she didn’t have Kara’s gym, personal trainer body and tone, and she was a brunette. But Kara just couldn’t see it. Wouldn’t see it. It was ones of those discussions where they spoken about it so much that Lena just had to find the episode again. To see again, for herself how she wasn’t going crazy, and the girl did look like Kara. It also gave Lena a reason to watch the episode again, as she recalled falling asleep towards the end, not knowing its outcome.   
A habit of Lena’s that she often did. She remembered there were quite a few episodes of TV series’ her and Kara enjoyed watching together that she hadn’t seen all of. So that’s how she decided to pass the time until her goddess arrived. Take away and a surprise to help her relax, unwind, adorning her door way. Gracing Lena with her heavenly presents. She couldn’t wait..  
Kara arriving just in time. The buildings intercom for Lena’s attention, waking her from dozing. She’d started falling asleep on the sofa. A downfall of the brunettes 18 plus, hour shifts. The moment she sat alone, and still for more than 10 minutes she would fall asleep. Buzzing Kara up for permission to enter her private lift. Checking on its personal camera and grinning as Kara had looked up at it..

A huge smile on her face, and enthusiastically waved. Then In the other hand showing, lifting a carrier bag to the camera. The take away, rubbed her tummy, and licked her lips. Clearly letting Lena know she was very hungry, and looking forward to eating. No change there then. She opened her front door. Leaving it ajar, for Kara to enter and went to make herself an the blonde, if she wanted one, a cup of flavoured tea. Started getting the plates and cutlery out to eat with, for their take away..

Kara never one for being quiet when it came to showing her happiness at seeing, spending time with Lena. Like something out of a musical, bust through the twin doors, pushing them as wide as she could. Spinning and twirling as she entered the apartment. Arms and take away aloft (Lena hoping to god its containers holding the contents well) and stretched out. In a melodic voice Doris Day herself would be proud of.. “ Hi honey I’m home.. Professing that she’d always wanted to do that..

Kara set her sights on the brunette. Placed the take away on the kitchen Island. A cheeky smile on her face. Heated contact in their vision, for one another, made a beeline for Lena. Desire and obvious affection for the CEO.. in her eyes. Slid her arms and hands over Lena’s shoulders pulling her in for a tight all consuming, deep breath, taking each other in hug. The kind that has you both taking a huge breath. The weight feeling like its lifting of your shoulders just by being in that person’s presents..   
Lena then reached up cupping Kara's smiling face. Gently rubbed her thumbs over her cheeks. Guided her down to her level, and kissed her. Lips softly, slowly gliding over each others before coming away. Said “hello" to her goddess. Looked at each other for a moment longer. Emerald green connecting with Oceanic Blue, the CEO.. pulling Kara in for another more passionate, deeper kiss. Letting the blonde know she had missed her, and was very glad to see her. Happy that she was finally here..

They spent the next couple of hours sat talking at the kitchen island. Chatting about their day. The usual anything, and everything conversations. Lena spoke about the project’s that had been bothering her. Kara listening the best she could. Lots of science-y stuff and unpronounceable words were said. The kind that you have on your prescription tablets, that has about 15 letters in it, that unless your a chemist or doctor you would have no clue what they did and how they worked. Kara spoke of her classes, training sessions. A couple of the clients she had, that she was proud of, as they had come such a long way with their fitness..

The inevitable conversation they always seemed to have about food. About their Chinese. Some items they knew of on the menu and were curious about, and had said they would have to try them on their next take away. The man at the counter when Kara had picked up their delivery. Knowing she was a regular, and thought her and the CEO.. may like to try them. Of course Kara again talked about her beloved Potstickers. Always buying extra for herself, so as she wasn’t to sad when Lena took some, her share too.. 

Unable to move their vision from one another unless they were taking in mouthfuls of food. Eyes perusing over each others bodies. Although a couple of times Lena had sworn she saw Kara catching the side of her mouth, stabbing herself with her fork, because she was looking at the CEO.. instead of concentrating on where her food was going. Of course Lena knew it was done because Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of her. So she wasn’t one to complain, make fun of the blondes silliness. She’d come close to catching herself a couple times too. So not mentioning it was probably the better idea..

Their Chinese finished, they loaded their plates and cutlery into the dishwasher, waiting on a full load until they could turn it on. Do a cycle. Kara noticed that Lena had started yawning, tiredness in her eyes. Heaviness in her body. She was clearly struggling to stay awake. The day definitely catching up with her. So reminding Lena of her promise of relieving the tension in her shoulders, body. Wanting to know if she was still interested.. 

The words immense enjoyment still ringing in the brunettes ears. She wasn’t going to say no to it. Curiosity had gotten the better of her most of the day since Kara had mentioned it. Although at this point she was hoping it wouldn’t be anything to strenuous anymore. Her body deciding it was done for the day, and the prospect of sleep on the horizon. Her answer Yes, and curiosity winning. Kara practically jumped for joy in front of her and retrieved the carrier she’d had the Chinese contained in. Lena hadn’t see her place the bag off to one side. Unbeknownst to her it still had something in it. A part off the goddess surprise..

Kara stood in front of Lena, huge mischievous smirk on her face, putting her hand in the bag, then pulling an item out slowly. With a dramatic Da da da.. reveal. A magician pulling a rabbit out of he’s hat kind of dramatic. The CEO.. loved so many of Kara’s child like qualities. It made her that little bit more endearing. Precious to her. The fact that Kara was able to not take the word so seriously. Often wondering if the goddess had ever had a heavy weight on her shoulders. The tribulations of the world pulling her down.. 

Kara pulled out a bottle of massage oil. Strawberry, Sensual lubricant to be precise. The kind that could be put all over the body, and her guess as it was flavoured, not only would this massaging involve hands. Tongues could clearly be used as well. The thought of tasting her goddess with added strawberry flavourings was definitely appealing to the CEO.. (Kara Clearly wanting to taste a strawberry flavoured Lena too.) A thought she would reserved in the back of her mind for later. As she assumed Kara would be the one doing the massaging..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to know your thoughts, and comments on this story..  
> .  
> Comments and kudos bring me joy.. ☺  
> .  
> .  
> Either way, thank u for taking the time to read..😋☺🥰


	6. Chapter 6

Kara asked Lena if she had some scruffy, old towels. Something the brunette could lay on whilst she massaged her. Requesting they be spread out on her bed, the CEO.. on her front and as comfortable and relaxed as she could possibly be.. and of course she absolutely and positively needed to be naked. That being the highest of the blondes priorities. Request..

Kara had mentioned before that she would love to give Lena a massage. To look after, take care of her body. Give it the much needed attention it deserved. Always commenting how tense, and uptight her shoulders had looked. So many Knots in her back, a sailor would be proud. She had been told by friends she had magical hands, after she’d given them neck or shoulder massages and wanted to use them on Lena. Of course none of her friends had been naked, and Lena was sure Kara would definitely be going in places with the brunettes body, she had never gone with her friends. A full body massage promised by the goddess. Lena was definitely looking forward to it. She knew she needed it, and hoped it would work wonders for her tired, and exasperated body..

Now completely naked, laying on her bed and on her front as Kara had requested. Arms flushed to her sides. Head looking towards the door watching, and waiting for Kara to enter. She had gone into Lena’s bathroom to she assumed get into more comfortable clothing. Something she obviously didn’t mind getting oil all over. Lena wasn’t expecting Kara to be naked..

She walked into the CEO’s.. room, massage bottle in one hand, small hand towel in the other. Smiled at Lena as she gasped looking at the blonde goddess all rippling before her. Lena was sure seeing this sight alone she had come already. It surely felt like it at times when she would see Kara naked before her. Wetness starting to pool between her legs. She was beauty personified, and hadn’t earned the name goddess for no reason. Lena had sworn that Kara may even have been Aphrodite herself. Gliding down from mount Olympus in her giant clam shell, right into the brunettes path. Instantly falling in love with her..

Smirk on Lena’s face as she hummed her pleasure to Kara at seeing her naked before her. She watched her beautiful goddess as she walked across the bedroom floor to her side of the bed. Kara had stayed there enough times now, their designated sleeping areas had been pretty much sorted. Although starting on their sides of the bed, most of the time they would wake up intertwined, body and limbs wrapped around each other as much as humanly possible in the middle of the bed..

Kara placed the towel arms length from Lena’s body, on her bedside cabinet. Massage bottle in hand. Turned to face the CEO.. eyes slowly gliding over Lena’s entire body. Appreciated every inch of her. Kara loved everything about the brunettes body. Beauty laid out before her. She had wanted to massages Lena’s body for a while now. Caressing and giving total adulation to delicate silky skin. Feeling her every perfection..

Kara looked down at the CEO.. Passion in her eyes, asking her if she was ready for her. When the brunette said Yes. Kara climbed on to the bed and straddled Lena’s body, sitting across her buttocks. Knowing Kara was sitting naked on her, and feeling her underneath touching around the top of her thighs, joining bottom. It would appear Lena wasn’t the only one starting to become effected by their joined nakedness and what was obviously about to happen between them..

Lena staring towards the headboard closed her eyes and awaited Kara’s next movement. Her body jolting, as she screeched a little from the massage oil. as the blonde has popped open the bottle and slowly started poured oil over the vastness of the CEO's.. bare back. A little snigger as knowing the bottles contents were chilled. She had gotten the desired effect from Lena making her jump from its coldness..

Closed the lid of the bottle and placed it with the hand towel, arms reached for when she needed it again. Kara had also placed some in her hands . Lena could hear her rubbing them together, then she placed warmed hands on the brunette back, and began her mission.. To pleasure. To give released to a body that deserved the world, its every whim adhere to..

Kara leaned forward the slightest pressure of her weight on Lena’s body. But not enough to cause discomfort. Started with her hands circling around each of Lena’s shoulders. Hands going to the edge. Palms against the brunettes back, and finger tips over the other side along her collar bone. Gliding her hands along the shoulders, meeting in the middle as they wrapped, and pinched around the back of the CEO’s.. neck..

Thumbs pushing small circle’s into her neck. Seeking out those all illusive knots. Lena’s voice at orgasmic proportions every time the goddess found one, and pushed down, smoothing it away. Repeating this motion stopping in different places along her shoulders as she would find another knot. Lena requesting Kara spend a little extra time in certain areas, because it felt so damn good. Letting Kara know she was doing a wonderful job, and why hadn’t they done this sooner..

Kara then moved down to the center of the shoulders. Across the shoulder blades. Occasionally joining her thumbs, and index fingers together, palms flat and pushing down on one shoulder blade. Knowing that part from the brunettes reaction needed extra attention. Hands starting from the spine then circling outwards. Each time getting wider. This time as Kara circled around she sculpted, moulded hands along rib cage brushing the tips of her fingers along the edge of Lena’s breasts. A searing bolt of wanton electricity pulsing through her entire body, ending right between her legs. Of course it didn’t help that every time Kara leant forward she’d grinded her front, into Lena’s butt..

Repeating this motion, each time the goddesses fingers brushing more across each edge of the CEO.. bust. Kara knew exactly what she was doing and Lena guest at this point, and was very thankful from the activity going on between her legs. it wasn’t going to be a PG. Rated massage..

Kara having acquired more oil, Lena noticed she had moved further down her back again. Hands perusing around the bottom of her rib cage. Meeting at the middle and gliding up her spine. All the way to the base of her neck. Along her shoulders down the brunette arms and all the way to her fingers, pulling and pinching at the tips. Kara doing a flicking motion to her sides almost as if she were discarding, casting away the CEO’s pain, angst and knots from her body never to return again.. Repeating this motion over and over until Lena started feeling ever so relaxed..

Kara shifting her weight moved further down Lena’s body. Now sitting in the middle of the brunettes thighs. Placed her hands just above the CEO’s.. bottom. Her thumbs on her spine. worked her hands up across the tailbone through the middle then out to the sides. Fingers stretching around the front of Lena’s hips, dancing dangerously close to her pubic bone. Teasing her every adulterated sensation. Each time she restarted the circling, shaping getting wider almost oblong. Putting on that little bit extra pressure with each pass. Lena’s body feeling thoroughly relaxed, and rested..

Kara at this point was pushing down on Lena’s lower body. Her front shifting with the movement of Kara’s hands. Almost like a rocking motion. The goddess moved again. This time sat straddling over the CEO’s.. left leg, and gently moved the right leg over a bit. Spreading them wider. She knew from this moment on the PG rating was going right out the window and she couldn’t wait. Her middle having been practically ground into the bed, she was rearing to go for whatever the blonde was bringing her way..

Kara grabbed at the bottle again, poured some over the brunettes bum cheeks. Lena noticing a lot more had been used than previous times. The blonde then placed each hand, fingers splayed on and over the CEO's buttocks.. and then Kara began her assault. Her breath getting heavier as she pushed into Lena’s bottom. Her entire hands spread right across each of Lena’s cheeks. She circled around her fingers. Thumbs pushing up the middle of her bum, right where the peachy bit is. She made this motion again, but this time her hands were lower on her bum so the thumbs glided along the edge of her cheeks pushing up through the crease of Lena’s bum..

With each round trip the goddess fingers and thumbs moving lower. On the next go Kara’s thumbs slower went up the crack of Lena’s bum and passed over her butt hole. The brunette feeling the slightest bit of pressure at the hole as Kara glided over it. Breath hitching with pleasure. On the next pass the tips off her thumbs edging slightly into the hole. A pleasurable tiny moan escaping the brunettes lips..

They had talked about this area before, and like most people knew there was an erogenous zone inside it. But had never pursued it any further beyond conversations. Kara seeing that Lena had not stopped her from her motions, guessing that the brunette was ok with what she was doing gladly carried on..

Kara then turned her hand sideways and slowly pushed her fingers through Lena’s center. Her hand shaped like a chopping blade, index and middle finger gliding through her pussy, the brunettes vulva, lips parting as she glided through. Passing right through until Lena could feel fingertips on her clit. The goddess rubbing, grinding her hand further up into her center. Her thumb again touching at her anus. Lena gasping with pleasure. She knew it was coming, just not when..

Kara made the motion again, but this time as she ground down through Lena’s center she inserted index, and middle finger into Lena’s cunt. Fingering The CEO’s.. from behind. Palm flat to her butt cheeks. Her body hitching with the pleasure from the goddesses entrance, her juices now all around Kara’s fingers. Heat had been gathering inside Lena for quite some time now, knowing Kara was getting closer, and closer teasing towards her pussy..

Her body going wild and the way she was feeling, after so long an amount of time with the orgasmic torturing massage. Lena knew she wouldn’t last long before she came. Another thing she had noticed. Where Kara had been sitting on her leg, she felt a wetness there too. The goddess had been slowly rocking herself on Lena’s thigh. Brushing herself over the brunette soft skin. The blonde was clearly enjoying herself to. Juices pooling at her center just like the CEO’s..

Lena wanted to touch, to feel this. Realising her hand was right by Kara’s side she reached up and found she was able to touch the goddesses center too. Seeing what Lena was doing, moved forward so as the CEO.. could touch, reach her. Lena’s finger teasing, tickling around her clit. It was messy and all over the place, Lena’s hand being practically upside down, but its desired effect on Kara was being met. Kara had even obliged by squeezing some massage oil onto Lena’s fingers..

So here they both were, Kara pounding into Lena’s pussy from behind. Her thumb tip every now and then dipping into her anus. Two erogenous zones being engrossed apon, her moans becoming uncontrollable. Lifting her hips as she ground herself into Kara’s hand. Stretching up and fumbling around at Kara clit. Fingers teasing at the goddesses entranced. Lena knew it wouldn’t be long before she was going to come now. She could feel the insides of her pussy tightening around Kara’s fingers.. edging her towards the precipice of coming. Not to mention that fact that she was touching Kara’s cunt. That also giving her immense pleasure in itself..

Kara’s hand becoming faster, she’d entered a third finger into Lena’s pussy, and began pounding harder into her.. she knew Lena was close and wanted to bring her over the edge. The brunettes body bucking, her legs beginning to shake she knew she was close. Only sad that she wouldn’t be able to take Kara there with her. Movements in her fumbling hand not strong enough for Kara to reach orgasm. But the moment she had reached hers, she would change that and take Kara over the edge as quickly as she possibly could. Knowing the goddess would not let her move until her task was complete. She’d made Lena come..

The thought of taking Kara over the edge, giving her an orgasm was all she needed to take her there. Kara fingers still pounding in and out, knuckles deep grinding into her pussy. She felt the impending explosion as she went over the edge screaming Kara’s name. Coming on her fingers..

Oh god yes.. So good.. Feel so good.. Yes.. Yes.. So good..

Kara telling Lena how she loved the feel of her walls tightening as she’d come, her juices flowing over her fingers. How she couldn’t wait to taste it..

Lena saw this as her cue to turn around. Let the goddess know what she was doing and spun around. Now front up. Kara had moved herself off of the brunette and was now kneeling at her side. Lena grabbed hold of Kara’s waist and told her to move over her body, the blondes juices all over her fingers, she to wanted to taste them..

Kara was now straddling Lena’s face. The blonde above Lena’s pussy. As if together in tandem as Lena stretched up to Kara’s juicy cunt. The goddess leaned down an enveloped Lena’s pussy. Both screaming in pleasure as their tongues entered each other. Pushing through lips and teasing at entrance. Kara had not long made Lena come so she knew she wasn’t far from her second orgasm, but knew she wanted to come with Kara. Their ecstasy reaching exploding together..

Kara grinding into Lena’s face. Rocking backwards and forwards. Bucking into the brunettes face. Pleasurable uncontrolled moans escaping her lips. Kara tasted so good and she wanted more off her. She moved up to the goddess clit teasing at and around the hood. The tip of her tongue flicking at the cherry that was Kara’s clit. With the tips of her thumbs widened Kara’s lips, and swipe her tongue through a couple of times. Then pushing her face further in the blondes pussy reached her tongue into her entrance. A loud moan of pleasure escape Kara’s lips and surrounded the bedroom..

She moved back down to Kara’s clit then repeated the motion again. The goddesses knees to going weak, grinding into Lena’s face a lot more. The CEO.. wanted so desperately take Kara over the edge. Reached up and entered two fingers into Kara’s cunt. This causing another orgasmic moan from Kara’s direction..  
Considering what Lena was doing to her, she was doing quite well at getting Lena over the edge too. She to entered fingers into Lena’s pussy. Gliding them through, desperate for the finish line.. they were literally copying each other movement to movement.. Grinding pounding. Tongues flicking at each other clits. It became a race as to who was going to take the other over first..

The slickness of their juices. the pounding of their pussy’s. Their moans, words of pleasure to each other echoing around the room. Bouncing off of the walls around each other..

So good... So good... Yes right there.. so good babe..  
taste so good. So good. Come for me babe.

All for you babe.. Juices so good... I want to come so hard for you..

I want to taste your come.. so good.. taste so good.. do it for me babe.. come for me babe.. Yes.. Yes..

Oh god Yes.. so fucking good..

And then it happened they came together. Screams of pleasure calling each other names as they were together taken over the edge. Bodies doubling over losing control of themselves Lena taking the weight of Kara’s body as her thighs clenched around the brunettes head. Helping Kara to glide off her so as she doesn’t hurt the brunette. Their breathing uncontrolled heavy panting as they collapse top to toe, next to each other. Laying like this for a little while as they catch their breaths. Heart rates slowly returning to normal..

Lena lifts her arm, the back of her hand, knuckles tenderly stroking Kara’s outer thigh. She taps her on the leg a soft smile on her face and points towards the pillows. Letting the blonde know that’s where she is going and the goddess should join her. They look at each other, love and tenderness in their eyes. Their view of each other, and nothing else..

Lena yawns the goddesses hands having done their job. The tightness in her shoulders. Tension in her body all but gone. Her body having come down from her double orgasm. The arduous day taken over her body. She moves closer to the goddess and let’s the blonde engulf her. Arms and legs wrapped around. Her loves heartbeat thrumming in her ears. Kara kisses the CEO.. on the forehead, and they fall asleep in each others arms, content smiles on her faces..

This is home.. Their favourite place.. In each others arms..

Everything is satisfying with the world..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure whether I'm going to end the story here, I feel like there's still a little more to be done..  
> .  
> Let me know if ud like me to continue it.. if so watch this space, as they say..😋☺🥰  
> .  
> .  
> And again.. thank u for taking the time to read.. 😊🥰


End file.
